SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle/Rap Meanings
'Bubbles:' You're an inferior species! What could you know about taste? (Bubbles says that seagulls are a less significant species than dolphins, who are known to be intelligent, and they don't have a good view on music.) You get excited by a pile of trash on a plate! (Continuing the line above, Bubbles claims that seagulls can't have a good taste in music because they're frequently found eating garbage on a beach.) While I'm a space-time traveler, fabric unraveler, (Bubbles can travel through space and time. He says he can rip through the fabric of the space-time continuum like he's unraveling its threads.) Saving the patties in the past, but now I'm rapping ya. (In the movie, Bubbles helped SpongeBob rescue the Krabby Patty formula, but now he's rapping against seagulls.) That song's so bad that I can't even stand it. (He says the ''SpongeBob SquarePants theme song is irritating and can't bear to listen to the seagulls singing it.)'' Dispense with this nonsense at once. I demand it! (Bubbles says the seagulls should follow his commands and they should end the movie without nonsense.) You all stand no chance against my powers; don't try it! (Bubbles has magical powers like time-travelling and shooting lasers out of his blowhole, so Bubbles states that the seagulls cannot defeat him due him having more power over them.) Just sit there with your flappy beak, shut, and be quiet! (Seagulls are quite noisy and have a uniquely shaped beak. Bubbles says that the seagulls should not sing or rap against him; instead, they should be silent and keep still.) 'Seagull:' Hold up, fish guts! You can't insult us! (The seagull crew!) (Dolphins eat fish, as well as swim with them, so the seagull says Bubbles the dolphin has the intestines of fish. He also thinks they can't be taunted by Bubbles since they are a group of birds rather than a single one.) We're in no mood to hear *dolphin sound* from you! (The seagulls don't care for any disses Bubbles has to say. When the profanity is censored, a dolphin sound effect often used in ''SpongeBob SquarePants is played, most notably in the episode "Sailor Mouth" in which it is used to censor a curse word. This is also a reference to how the seagull is battling a dolphin so he has to hear the dolphin sound.)'' We're flying on the breeze, partying seven seas! (Seagulls are often seen flying around the world near the oceans.) You got your nose on your head! (You blow up when you sneeze!) (Dolphins have blowholes on the top of their heads. Whenever they breathe, water sprays out of their blowholes. The other seagull is saying that if dolphins sneeze while having consumed water, the water released would be eruptive. Also, the water would be blown upwards.) (Hey, why's this guy so mean?) 'Cause he's older than a fossil. (One of the seagulls is questioning the dolphin's behavior, and the other seagull says it's due to his old age, as Bubbles stated he's over 10,000 years old in the movie. Old people are stereotypically grumpy.) All alone up in space. (Yeah, that must be awful!) (Bubbles lives in space, where it is lonely due to a lack of other life forms. In the battle, he is seen crying from his solitude.) 'Painty the Pirate:' Yar! Knock it off! You're making the movie too long! (Painty tells the seagulls to wrap up the battle as it is dragging the film on for too long.) 'Seagull:' Why don't you take us back in time so we can finish our song?! (The seagull demands that the dolphin takes them back in time to finish their song uninterrupted.) 'Bubbles:' …Fine. (Bubbles complies with the seagull's demand, warping everyone back to a previous scene.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Matt Berry